


Not Mine

by dead0fish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead0fish/pseuds/dead0fish
Summary: 他几乎就要伸出手来，然后忽然眼泪就下来了。整整三年以来从未有过的委屈和孤独都在那一刻顺着滚烫的泪珠冲刷下来，脸颊火辣辣地疼。他终于知道自己不仅仅是想要帮他剥去王者的长袍，还想让他停下来，与他一同前行。那种情感如同洪水猛兽。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 11





	Not Mine

【】

手中的冰棒已经融化了一部分，日向翔阳像是才反应过来，把剩下的冰凉全部塞进嘴里。喉咙深处传来的凉意终于让他稍微回过神来，一直停留在窗外那块不会变动的阴影上的思绪被拉扯回来。他换了一只手撑头，顺便把耳机的音量调响了一格。说来很奇怪，日向觉得自己的听力有些下降，大概是最近不间断听音乐造成的吧。

最开始只用一格的大小就听得一清二楚，现在需要比那响很多。耳朵好像是渐渐习惯了那响度，于是更加渴求更大的声音。他调整了一下脖子，没有停过的蝉鸣不厌其烦得响着，窗外树枝头时不时有飞鸟惊起。马上就要毕业了，恍惚中已经到了学长的位置，教室里的空气沉闷得很，谁都不会选择大中午的在这里呆着，但是他还是抱着“快要离开这里了多怀念一会儿也好”的想法在这里一直坐着。

音乐，已经听得太久了呢。

“有什么事吗？”听到门口的响声，日向扯下一边的耳机对站在那里的女生笑着，“先进来吧？大家都还没回来呢。”

那个扎着马尾辫的女生显然被吓了一跳，原本以为她挑这个点来教室里不会有人的，但是看到窗边的那个有橘红色头发的男生回过头时，她才终于发现原来还有精力这么旺盛的人。她犹豫了很久，似乎狠下心来说服了自己什么，深深呼吸了一口气：

“请问，影山学长的位子……是哪一个？”

日向看着对方微微涨红的脸颊，一下子明白了什么，轻轻笑了一下，伸手将另一边的耳机也扯下，起身往前走去。“啊咧，是来放情书的吗？”虽然是疑问的语气，但是带着一些笑意。

女生没想到对方这么直白，憋红的脸更加红了，她微撇过头去：“诶？那个……”日向大大咧咧地拍了拍自己的胸脯，挺直了背让自己看起来高一些：“放心好啦，学长我是不会说出去的！”

“啊……谢谢。”女生跟着他来到一个课桌前，桌上还剩下早上日向帮影山带的盒装牛奶，乳白色的外壳此时被揉进阳光，曝光似的效果刺眼得很。

日向抬手揉了揉眼睛。

“放着儿吧！对，夹在书里或许好一些哦，大惊喜呢。”他帮对方把粉红色的信塞进影山的一本笔记本中，那鲜艳的粉色上细心的用亮亮的红色荧光笔小心地画上一个简单的爱心，亮红跟着心脏一下又一下跳动着，日向不动声色地将笔记本合上。

“学妹是看上影山哪点啦，那家伙一点都不温柔还凶巴巴的。”他在旁边的位子上盘腿坐下，捞起抽屉里的面包撕开包装张口咬了下去，橘红色的毛乱翘着，充满活力的双眼紧紧盯着对方。

“这个……就觉得他很帅气啊……还有……”

“唔？”少年伸出舌头舔去自己嘴角的面包屑。

“我会努力考到影山学长的大学里去，然后当面再向他告白的！我会加油的！”女生一口气说完，耳朵已经红的要命，她慌乱的鞠了一个躬就跑出教室了。

“真好呢，有这样的未来。”日向撇撇嘴起身把手中的面包放下，嘴里又嚼吧了一口，还是没有再勾起自己的食欲，正要把剩下的一大半丢进垃圾桶，想想又有些不舍得。他回过头来去看那本被自己塞进桌子里的笔记本，那是去年影山生日的时候自己送给他的，当时也想不到有什么好送的了，就特意花了一个下午的时间逛遍了一条街的文具店才选下的本子。

也考虑了很久在最后一页写上“我喜欢你”，顺带附了一个大大的笑脸。这句话在已经偷偷交往了两年的他们之间来说已经十分平常了，但日向在递给对方时，脸还是红得一塌糊涂，影山也是一边吐槽着“有谁见过生日送笔记本的吗”一边却有藏不住喜悦地收下了。

于是现在那本本子的中间夹着刚刚自己帮忙放进去的别人给影山的情书。

所以我在自己找心烦吗。日向无奈地笑笑，松手让面包落进垃圾桶里，声音低沉像是在叹息。他歪头想了一会儿，也亏他这样阳光的性格，几秒后就弯起嘴角哼着曲子走回自己的座位上塞好耳机，大拇指按着音量键往大调了一格。

说实话，是在上了高中以后遇到影山他们才真正感受到了一个队伍的重要性，相互信任着，相互融合着。“大家就是一个整体！”这与初中时完全不同，那时所有的一切都只有自己。因为朋友里没有一个是会打排球的，也都是在不同的社团里，但拗不过日向一直拿着排球在他们面前不停不停地说着“再来一球！”，只得一次又一次给他托不太像样的球。但日向从来就不觉得哪里不好，反而觉得高兴的要命，因为从来还没有过谁会愿意给他托球，从来都是自己一个人早起晨跑，一个人对着墙壁练习，一个人加入女子排球部练着接球。然后在初中第一次也是最后一次站在正式的赛场上，和好不容易才求来的朋友们组成一支根本不算队伍的队伍，败给了北川第一。

“因为，还没有输呢。”

只要球还没有落地，只要自己还在场上，他就会一直坚持下去，一直一直，不厌其烦的跳起，然后击球。

“你这三年都干了什么啊？”

记得那时他是这么说的。

“只要有我在的话，你就是最强的！”

记得后来他是这么说的。

就像一串火花将自己的心点燃，发现自己内心情绪的时候却被对方抢先告了白，两个人大眼瞪小眼支支吾吾面对面干站了许久，最后是影山一句话打破了僵局：“要不要交往试试看？”于是这样一过转眼也就到了要毕业的季节了。

日向将自己的头埋进臂弯里，对着自己的手臂不停地眨眼把自己的睫毛当成刷子一下又一下扫过皮肤，痒痒的，不知不觉也就在蝉鸣中睡了过去。

感觉自己做了一个很短的梦，梦中不知为什么他和影山面对站着，自己脱口而出的就是：“影山，你觉得后悔了吗？”还没弄清楚情况，更准确的说是自己站在不远处看着那个“自己”在跟影山对话。双脚灌了铅一般沉重的要命，根本无法动弹，他只能努力睁着眼睛看着那个他喜欢的影山开口：“我又不是你的。”

如刺卡深喉，日向缓缓深吸一口气，有些颤抖，又缓缓地呼出。

“这么热的天还可以在大中午的睡着，你是呆子吗？”橘红色的头发被随意揉了一下，虽然是嘲笑的话语，但语气里充满着暖意。

“影山你别再揉我头发了啊！以后要是秃了就怪你！”日向不用抬头想都不用想就知道这只手的主人是谁，他伸了一个懒腰，突然狡黠一笑唰地跳起来一点，一把摸上影山黑色的头发。

“啊喂！呆子你干嘛！！”对方很敏捷地躲开了，日向收回手注视了一下，刚才只碰到一点点，但是出乎意料的柔软。都说温柔的人头发会很软，他现在开始怀疑这句话本身了。指尖还残留着一点点洗发水的香味，他抬起头直视对方。

“影山，再让我摸一下好不好！”日向说着已经再次伸出手来，但是这次黑发的男生更准确的躲开了，两人追追打打绕着教室不知道跑了几圈，最后日向终于一屁股坐回自己的座位把嘴翘的高高的。“真是小气啊，再不给我摸头发我就不告诉你刚才有女生在你抽屉里放情书的事情了！”

影山也停了下来在自己的位置上坐下，听到对方的话之后伸手往抽屉里掏了掏，“我还以为你会帮我把它扔掉的。”

“喏，在那个笔记本里，”日向带起一边的耳机按着按键挑着歌，“怎么说好歹是女生给你的情书啊，我可都没收到过，我干嘛要扔掉啊……”

影山没有搭话，他的手在本子上停留了一会儿，终于还是打开了，取出了那个粉红色的信封。

“……好吧，我承认！之前的有些我擅自帮你扔了！”日向用食指摸了摸自己鼻尖，见影山没有回话他又加了一句，“我看这次的女生挺可爱的，就帮你留下啦……”末了还做出一脸等待被表扬的表情。

“你在嫉妒吗，”影山的眼神扫射过来，把手里的本子最后一页翻开来跟对方晃了一下，“如果你真的想让我交女朋友的话还会放在这个本子里吗？”那四个大字刺眼的很，日向赶紧把视线移开。

“我没……”

“你有。”影山将信放在一边，“今天放学后来我家怎么样？会做生鸡蛋拌饭给你吃。”

“那个……影山……不去看看吗？对方是个很可爱的女孩子呢？”

日向很反常的在听到生鸡蛋拌饭后没有跳起来欢呼，而是把另一边而耳机也塞上，橘红色的头发在光斑中碎片一样拼凑在一起，眉头也微微皱了起来。

“你在说什么啊？”影山站起身。

“我啊，对于排球会很自信，因为我对影山的托球很自信，但是啊，我最这种事从来都没有自信过。”日向用大拇指的指腹轻轻摩擦着手心，“今天啊，我才发现歌听久了也是会生厌的，如果我执意再听下去，或许就再也听不到了。我不要这样。”

他没有看向影山，视线转来转去不知道对焦到哪里，也就拼命的盯着自己的手，脑子里胡乱成一片浆糊，开口也不知道说了些什么，但是他就是一股脑的把自己想说的都倾倒出来。

“在一起已经快三年了吧，我从影山那里得到了很多唷，会有人为我托球什么的……”

“你现在说这话是什么意思？”影山径直走到对方面前抓住他的肩膀，想要让他的视线聚焦到自己身上。但是日向别过头去，白色的耳机线缠绕在一起，似心绪打结。“在一起这么久了你现在准备说一通胡话然后走人吗？”

“我不想毁了你的未来，不想影山因为我失去幸福的机会。”

有些时候我们拼了命地去努力，想要为身边的人，或者自己博得一些东西，于是我们不停的向前着向前着，不停的追求着，克服了许许多多的困难，甚至已经亲眼看着事物朝着自己想象的方向发展过去，似乎就要握到手的幸福。但是啊，到最后我们才发现我们从一开始就忽略了一个重要的问题，那就是我们自始至终都没有触碰的权利，无论挣扎与否，那些东西从一开始我们就没有任何的能力给予出去。

那是我们终将无法得到的幸福。

为什么还要固执的坚持下去哪怕毫无用处呢？

“我的幸福在这里啊！”影山将日向的头埋进自己的颈窝里，橘红色的毛乱颤着，“我不需要你为我设想的未来，从三年前开始不就说好了的吗，我们会一直在一起，我会一直给你托球。”

但是啊，这个世界并没有我们想象的这么美好。以为一切都在自己的掌控之中，踏出一步之后你才会发现自己束手无策。

“影山你，从来都不是我的不是吗？”

抑制不住的哽咽被吞进喉咙，日向挣脱开对方起身收拾书包，背影在光线下显得很消瘦。 教室里的空气开始变得浑浊不堪，阳光从玻璃外射进，粒子躁动不安的旋转着，再沉淀下来。

“你真的是，这么想的吗？”

影山一把拽住对方的胳膊。

走在熟悉的路上，往往会忽略细微之处不可多得的美丽。而走在陌生的路上，却又会因为迷恋途中的景致而耽误行程，身边的人每天都在为自己默默付出，我们却往往视而不见；而刚认识的人只要对自己好那么一点点，我们就会受宠若惊。

【糖放的太多了就会感到苦，爱得太深了就会感到平淡。】

【】

夏天的温度有些黏腻，皮肤表面渗出的薄汗使衬衣紧贴在身上，蝉鸣听久了也会觉得出现幻觉，空气颤抖着蒸发到高空中。

日向把自行车推出车库，却有些意外地发现车链不知道什么时候掉了，松松垮垮地拖在地上。他抬手扯了下快要滑落的背包带，半蹲下来检查。橘色的头发在空中划出了一个弧度，然后停留在车轮旁边。

盯着看一个地方很容易出神。

日向不知道该怎么描述这两天自己是怎么过来的，其实从那个中午他跑出教室门的一刹那开始，他就已经后悔了。不知不觉一口气就跑到了排球场，因为还没有到部活的时间所以门没有开，他平稳了自己的呼吸后小心翼翼地爬到窗边朝里看。他觉得这个场景很熟悉，在三年之前他刚来到这个学校的第一天，他也这样把头架在窗前朝里面望去。

原因是收到大地学长“必须意识到和影山是队友”这个命令。

影山飞雄啊。

影山。

日向安安静静地盯住不远处地板上的一片反光，过了一会儿就觉得腳开始发酸。这三年他基本没怎么长个子，肌肉虽然不多但勉强算是结实，倒是影山看起来高大了很多。他不想去思索为什么现在无论做什么都会想到对方。

日向叹了一口气松手跳了下来。

那天下午他第一次没有和影山一起回家。

日向不得不承认自己不会修自行车，尤其是面对一滩烂泥一样的车链他一点办法都没有。于是歪着脑袋思考了一会儿决定推着车回家，顺便在回去的路上买个肉包安慰下自己。不对，是两个。

“日向？”菅原从坂之下出来的时候正好看到了哼着曲子的少年。

“菅原学长——！”日向兴奋地送了手一路跑着扑上去，从对方毕业之后见到的机会就少了很多。他觉得今天得在日记本的“吃了两个肉包”后面再写上一句“碰到了菅原前辈”。

“嘛，已经不是学长了哦。”菅原伸手揉了揉那一团橘色，对方这么长时间不见身高还是没有增加这点他觉得还是不要说出来比较好，“日向也快要毕业了吧？”

“就几个月啦！”

“排球部怎么样？”

“很好！非常好！进了几个很厉害的部员，虽然性格有些古怪。”日向扯着脸模仿着表情。

“是吗？很怀念吧。”菅原递给对方一个肉包，“很像那时候的你和影山呢。”

日向伸出接肉包的手停顿了一下，接着有些颤抖地缩回来。“唔嗯。”他转身去把倒在地上的自行车扶起来，手背随意抹了下眼角。他准备今天不吃包子了。

“发生什么事了。”菅原把衣角的褶皱扯平。他一直觉得日向很好懂，又很不好懂。这个一直给别人带来笑容的少年只要有一丁点烦恼就会表现在脸上，平時闪烁着光芒的眸子也会在一瞬间有所暗淡。不用刻意去观察就会感受到这个小太阳的情绪变化。

“学长，你会连续一个月听同一首歌吗？”日向把车头摆正。

看啊，就像这样，有的时候完全捉摸不透他想表达些什么。

“听力下降什么的，这就是所谓的生腻吧。”问出问题的少年自顾自回答着。

“抱歉，日向，我不能够明白你的意思。但是啊，”菅原不好意思地笑笑，“就像你一直喜欢吃的肉包一样——”他再次把冒着热气的白团子递给他。

“你肯定有哪天会觉得吃腻了不想吃了，可是它已经融入你的生活了，已经是你无法摆脱的东西了。一旦你离开它，大概就会发现缺失了什么一样。”

因为你一直在它的影响之下，所以现在不会深刻地觉得它的必要性。但是啊，如果有一天你真的选择了彻底地远离，那种空虚无助之感将会让你回忆起之前不以为意的幸福感，那时候再懊悔可就来不及了。

“啊很迟了日向也赶紧回家吧！”菅原歪了下头把肉包塞到有些发怔的少年怀里，看了眼手表说道。他只能隐约感觉到对方的落寞感是来自于影山，又无法多安慰些什么。只能轻轻拍拍对方的肩膀。“会一直喜欢下去的吧？”

日向抿起嘴握紧手中热乎乎的团状物体，蒸汽浮上来看不清他的眼睛。他拼命地点着头，就好像在努力辩解些什么一样。

【】

“日向。”

影山靠在门边对着嘈杂的教室喊了一声，他觉得自己得跟他好好谈谈，从那天起就很不对劲，中午吃饭也好放学回家也好，一直在躲着自己。

“哦哦。”日向有些紧张地把课本胡乱地塞进包里，拿起来抖了一下然后就急急忙忙拉上拉链，却不想夹住了内侧的布料卡在一半。

他先是一下子发力猛地拉扯几下，发现毫无用处之后只得懊恼地把书包翻出来一点把鼻尖凑得很近观察着拉链。“啊抱歉......今天你先回家吧。”日向没胆看影山，腾出一只手朝后象征性地挥动了一下。

“我等你。”

“都说了不用啦。影山还是快回家吧。”

“你到底怎么了？”

同学们吵吵闹闹差不多都走了，教室里忽然安静下来，只剩下有些低沉的声音浮在空气中央。“从那天开始你就一直躲着我。”影山把手差插进了口袋里，他望着日向整个人快要被金黄色的夕阳融化掉。

“......没有。”

“有。”

“没有！”

“有。”

“......”

两个人一句接着一句开始无聊地重复，日向觉得自己的喉咙有些干燥，很意外地先停下了这场看似毫无意义的比赛，他自认为高明地转移了话题。

“影山去见过了吗，那个可爱的女孩子？”

他的手心开始出汗。

人总是会问出一些自己根本不想得知结果的问题，就好像在寻求着某种万分之一的可能性一般，将全部的赌注下在渺茫的希望之上。

“见过了。”

“我就说过挺适合你的嘛......”说着这话脸上却藏不住流露出一点悲怆。

“拒绝了。”

“诶？”

“我跟她说我已经有在交往的人了，”他把视线紧紧锁定在面前的少年身上，有必要得让这个疑神疑鬼的小子停止产生一些愚蠢的想法，“你难道不这样觉得吗？”

“你太冷漠啦，为什么总是要伤害人家的心呢。”日向开始咯咯的笑起来，肩膀上下颤动着。他终于成功把拉链拉上，他从前门出去回头对着站在后门的影山招招手，“从现在开始，谁先到达排球场另一个人就要请咔嚓咔嚓君！”

“喂！今天没有部活吧！”尽管这么说着已经开始跑起来。

“咔嚓咔嚓君！”

【】

“影山是怎么想的？”

菅原哭笑不得地把咖啡放回桌上，招了招手示意服务员拿来菜单。他被面前这个这三年长高了不少的黑发少年叫出来，理由竟然是“不知道该如何跟日向和好所以想请教学长”

所以说不是学长了吧！他扶额感叹两人笨成一个样，又想起昨天晚上遇到日向时发现的反常。

大概是我最后一次让你们明白如何理解彼此了吧。菅原指着菜单上的甜品这么想着。

“不明白他到底在想着什么，明明跟平常一样，突然就生气了。”影山有些懊恼地叉起一块牛肉放进嘴里，“我做错了什么吗。”

“感觉影山跟刚遇到的时候相比改变了很多，”菅原用勺子捞起一块芒果，“嗯......怎么说呢，以前的影山是绝对不会第一反应想到‘是不是我做错了’这样，大概是日向起到的作用吧。”

黑发的少年不知道听懂没有开始用叉子戳着洋葱。

“他问过我‘歌听久了会不会生腻’，现在反过来由我问你吧，影山，你会怎么回答？”

黑椒汁滴落在铁板周围，刺啦刺啦地响起来然后又匿去了声音。

“......我不知道该怎么回答。”像是思考了一个世纪，他终于放弃了然后挤出这几个字。

“所以说啊影山，日向更明白珍惜的重要性，换句话说，他比你更加害怕失去。”他无奈地看了眼有些疑惑的少年，再次开口道，“不妨让我们来想象一下吧。”

假设有一天日向对你说出了分别的话语，并且不再回来，与你成为陌生人，你无法联络到他，无法再与他打排球，把你与他生生剥离。当这样的一天来临时，你会怎么想？

“并不会真的发生这种事情，吧？”

你看你开始迟疑了，这种你现在开始思考的这件事情日向大概已经从很久之前就在担忧了。你知道有个成语叫做居安思危吗影山。日向的排球有一大段时间是浸泡在孤独里的，这与你成为“球场上的王者”之后所体会到的孤独是不同的，更为深刻更为彻底——心甘情愿地承受的。因此他一向很珍惜每一个托球，直到后来遇见了你，从珍惜你的托球转变到了珍惜你。

假如是你有一天抛弃了他。我觉得他应该真的有认真想过这个问题，因为恐惧所以想由自己来放弃，日向或许选择了这个最愚蠢的方法。

“不可否认他有时候的想法有些古怪，但是希望作为他的特别的存在的你可以明白他真实的想法，”菅原把沙拉搅拌进了水果里，“我们谁都不可以，只有你。”

“因为你是影山飞雄。”

【】

日向哗啦哗啦地推着自行车走在路上，车链已经修好了但是他现在并不想骑。最近总是在做任性的事情啊。他想着。风刮起来把他的衣服吹得鼓鼓的，发尾扎到了眼睛里面。

“研磨！”他很高兴地把车停在一边朝坐在突出来的高台上的布丁头少年挥了挥手。

“翔阳？！”孤爪把手中的游戏机按了暂停键，微微侧过头来露出一点惊讶，他把交叠的双脚往身子里缩了缩。

“好巧呢！”

“嗯。”

“在等黑尾吗！”

“阿黑去买饮料了......”他用指腹摩擦着那几个常按的键。

“噢！”日向努力撑着手臂上了高台，一屁股坐到了孤爪的旁边，“研磨和黑尾好像一直呆在一起啊。”

“从小学开始。”按下了开始键。

“以后也一直会呆在一起吗？”他挠挠脑袋，眼角被发尾刺得有些痛，“我的意思是，如果有一天分开的话......”

“那不是担心的问题吧，我是依赖于他的，”孤爪手指快速的移动着，看似心不在焉的说道，

“不要分开不就好了吗。”

【】

他想起了他在来乌野前的第一场又是最后一场比赛，可以轻嗅到空气中弥漫着的他最喜欢的镇痛剂的气味，地板被擦得很干净反光着整个会场。他看到对方的队员里面有一个戴着皇冠的少年，右手紧紧抓着球网在对他愤怒地说着什么。

他没有听清楚，只是呆呆地看着对方。

让我来摘掉它吧。

他几乎就要伸出手来，然后忽然眼泪就下来了。整整三年以来从未有过的委屈和孤独都在那一刻顺着滚烫的泪珠冲刷下来，脸颊火辣辣地疼。

他终于知道自己不仅仅是想要帮他剥去王者的长袍，还想让他停下来，与他一同前行。

那种情感如同洪水猛兽。

【】

“快要，毕业了呢。”日向拉紧背包带，他停下脚步平稳了呼吸转身看着对方，“影山想好去哪所大学了吗？”

“还在考虑吧，你呢？”黑发的少年也跟着停了下来，“来同一所吧。”

“影山你成绩太差了大概考不上我想去的吧。”

“你在说什么呆子！你也好不到哪里去吧！”

“不要骂我呆子。总之比你好！”

“上次是谁在课上睡觉被罚站的？”手很配合地做出思考的动作。

“那是太累了啊啊啊！再说大便影山你不是也被罚站了吗！”日向激动地反驳着，影山习惯性就要去抓他的头，他却下意识躲开了。“唔，那个。影山，我们......”

“你干嘛躲开。”

“所以说！”像是下了很大的一个决心一样深呼吸了一口气，“我们还是......”

话还没说完日向只觉得自己跌进一个怀抱之中，象征性地挣脱了一下最后乖乖地陷在温暖之中，他承认这是他最喜欢的味道。

所以拜托了，让他稍微自信一些吧。

影山想起那天菅原说的话。他把鼻尖埋进日向柔软的头发里，淡淡地橘子味洗发水的味道充斥着每一个细胞，虽然自己嘲笑过对方甚至在这点上都幼稚得要命，但他还是最喜欢这个人。

“虽然不清楚这几天你在想着什么乱七八糟的东西，但是我想请求你的是，希望你能够一直呆在我的身边不会离开。”他贴着日向的耳边说着，紧了紧手臂。“你愿意吗？”

梦中他看见影山对自己说我又不是你的，他觉得现在完全不用为这种自己幻想出来的场景伤脑筋。他不会让他们分开，这是一开始就决定好了的。

怀里的少年停止了不安分地挣扎，把头死死地抵在自己的胸前，他突然就落下了眼泪，那种忽然而至的安心感混杂着对方的味道充溢着内心。“这句话由我来说啊......”

“喂呆子，哭得稀巴烂丑死了。”虽然是这样听起来不舒服的话语，但是手臂却将他紧紧锢住，融入血肉一般。

“要请我吃肉包啊......”泪是止住了但是啜泣还在。

“行行行。”

“两个！”

“行行行。”

“影山你真好！”日向欢呼了一声抹了把眼泪，被对方抓住手腕递送了一个潮湿的吻之后开心地准备再来一次跑步比赛，影山无可奈何的叫住他：

“你还没有回答我。”

远处阳光投射在地面上，金黄色覆盖了整个大地，可见的美好与希望从每一个角落升起来。未来的路还很长，他们还没有走完。

会一直喜欢下去的吧？

“那个啊，我愿意啊。”

他说我最幸运的事情就是遇到了你。

他说我们大概会永远在一起。

IT’S MINE.

fin

附歌词：

タユタ- RADWIMPS

揺れたこの想いの向かう先を  
【向着摇曳不定的心情彼端】  
なにも言わず僕は眺めているよ  
【我不发一语静静地遥望】

言葉だけじゃいつも足りないのは  
【用语言从来无法完整地表达】  
その手を繋ぐ意味を残しているの  
【那是因为仍然遗留了牵起那只手的意义】

今 想い出が光る前に僕を見て  
【现在 请在回忆闪烁光辉之前看看我】  
枯れた言葉なら もう言わないでいいよ  
【黯然失色的言语 已经不需要再说】

この星は今日も僕をまわすよ  
【这颗行星今天也载着我旋转】  
振り落とされないように しがみつくけど  
【为了不被甩落下去 我紧紧地攀附】

掴まった先は君の小さな手で  
【抓住的对象 是你小小的手掌】  
それを守るそぶりで 握りしめるの  
【我佯装要保护你般 牢牢地握住它】

今 想い出が光る前に僕を見て  
【现在 请在回忆闪烁光辉之前看看我】  
震えたその手だけは 繋いでて  
【只有那只颤抖的手 请一直牵着它】

All of the mystics and existents will make you bring upon.  
You'll never notice but you're always going to come back for more.

今 想い出が光る前に僕を見て  
【现在 请在回忆闪烁光辉之前看看我】  
震えていたのは そう 僕の手のほうだよ   
【颤抖着的 没错 其实是我的这只手】


End file.
